After This Game: Sburb
by TyphonicGhost
Summary: After the game ended Dave had to settle back into a monotonous life style, living with Karkat in the newly refurbished city of cans. Warnings: Cursing, Fluffy DaveKat I don't own Homestuck or any of the characters, I only own my words. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dave sighed as he walked around his new house. Sure the game had been over for a while now, maybe three months at the least but that didn't mean things were great. No one was dying, but god he was really bored. Everyone was happy, like Rose was with Kanaya somewhere, probably drinking tea and making thousands of outfits with magic while having deep feelings jams. Maybe his teen mom was walking around with her green skeleton friend in the woods talking about… whatever those two talked about, hell Jade was probably hanging with John and getting pranked by him or whatever, Who really knew what was happening with these people.

But was Dave having a chill time with a friend that he found through the game? Nope, he really wasn't. He was walking around aimlessly in his new cylinder house while thinking only about how bored he was. Hell, he was so bored he considered looking for the clown locked in a fridge somewhere on this planet, it was only for a second but he considered it. He considered trying to look for his brother before realizing he was attempting to play soccer with Jade's alternate time grandpa somewhere by the woods. He was whittling down his options too far until he got to his last resort.

Dave would normally not do this out of fear of getting his face shredded by claws, but he was so bored he was about to do that with his own dull nails. He was going to try and wake up Karkat from one of his mid-day naps. Yes this was very stupid, especially saying throughout the game said troll hadn't slept much if at all from what Dave could tell. He knew this was a dick move, but extreme boredom calls for extreme idiocy.

Dave snuck towards Karkat's room where there were quiet clicks and purrs coming from inside. He stopped to admire how adorable Karkat snored, but after a literal second he quickly flung the door open, managing to be decently quiet. He peered inside.

Karkat was curled in the corner of his bed, a scratchy grey blanket was wrapped around him, making it so only his mop of raven hair and horns were visible along with one of his stubby grey legs that had launched itself out of the blanket cocoon he had made. Dave tried to suppress a laugh at how ridiculous he looked, trying to think of a good way to wake him without getting clawed to his talon like fingernails. He had seen what those things could do to though animal meat and he didn't want to know how they fared on his soft human skin. He looked around the room before spotting a small square of bubble wrap. He figured it was leftover packaging from some crappy movie the troll had ordered online, but now he was going to re-purpose that shit. Whoever said a Strider didn't care for the environment was fucking lying. The three big R's; reduce reuse and recycle for life.

Dave flash stepped to the side of Karkat's bed as quietly as he could, setting off a stray bike horn in the process. It didn't seem to bother Karkat, besides making him flinch a little but it sure as hell scared Dave. Said blond managed to calm himself down from his mini heart attack in a few seconds before hooking a slender finger under the seam of Karkat's blanket, pulling it back to expose the troll's pointed, grey ear. He got as close as he could to the sleeping figure, getting into place with his new found bubble wrap. Dave put the plastic square right by the alien's ear, quickly popping an array of the small air pockets. Karkat screeched, stumbling out of his tight grey nest while hissing at the human intruder to his right. Dave jumped back, falling on his ass while laughing said ass off. Karkat glared at him, managing to sit down on the bead as he worked of his own mini heart attack.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Dave managed between his now dying chuckles. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't having such a terrible dream I would have attacked you. You're lucky, just remember that."

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll constantly remember this day where on so I pulled off a better prank than Egbert and you spared my short godly life because you were having a little nightmare."

"Dave. Please remind me why we live together again when you do this to me every other god damn day?"

"Because someone has issues with being lonely and if he lived with his mom friend he would be subjected to my ecto-sister and said mom friend's sloppy make outs."

"Okay. Fair point."


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the day after Karkat had recovered from Dave's rude awakening, the two had managed to sit down to eat a meal. Well, sandwiches that were poorly made by Dave, but he was trying and that's what mattered to Karkat at this point. Dave smiled at him slightly from the other end of the table, sipping his beloved apple juice. Karkat rolled his eyes, still a little miffed about earlier. Actually that was an understatement. He was very miffed. So miffed in fact he could probably scratch Dave's arm and not feel a lot of remorse. He wasn't miffed enough to go for the douche bag's face, but his left arm seemed like a fitting punishment. Dave just sighed.

"I'm pretty sorry man, but if you're going to sleep in the middle of the day you are open to attack. Prank war rules."

"Dave, we are not and never will be in a prank war. That seems really stupid and we'll probably break the fucking house. Your human brother would probably decapitate one of us or himself if we screwed up that bad."

"Ok, yeah, that's true but John will probably make his prank rounds any day now and when that little nerd hand comes down with his prankster ways we will all be royally fucked anyways."

"I know you're like, his sorta moirail, so don't you think he'll spare us?"

"His pranks know no mercy, Kar. No mercy. If the now dead president of the united states were living in one of these cans he'd still prank that guy with whipped cream and pies. Plus I have no experiance with his hot mom. She could be hella worse and I'd never know. Her reign of prank terror seems even worse from what I can tell from Dirk and Jade's Grandpa."

Karkat rolled his eyes and sipped his water. It tasted like nothing but it was better than the shitty juice and soda the Striders stocked in the fridge. Dave seemed to still be rambling about something as Karkat tried to drown him out. That was something he hadn't noticed til' the game had ended, Dave talked a lot. He never seemed to know how to end a conversation. He guessed that he never noticed before because he was only reading Dave's crazy ramblings before but now that they were living together he had to listen to them. It was almost as bad as Kankri's old sermons, they actually would be as bad if they weren't sort of funny. None of his rambles were very serious, and it was sort of a charming feature about him. Maybe someone just meeting him once would think he was just really good with people, but honestly Karkat could tell he just hated silence. He never asked why, he hadn't been told how Dave was before the game, but the game was traumatic enough to justify this behavior. Karkat sighed and sipped his water again,

"Dave, be quiet for a second. I'm trying to think."

"So you weren't listening to me that whole time?"

"No, not really at all. I started drowning you out about half way through your spiel."

"Damn. It was actually a pretty good thought."

"Fine. Fuck it, repeat what you were saying."

Dave smiled slightly and began to ramble on again. Karkat tried to hang onto his every word, realizing this speech was just as nonsensual as the rest. It was still pretty entertaining, but it did make Karkat more tired. He yawned and Dave noticed.

"God man, you sure get tired easily."

"Well I'm sorry that this planet has an opposite time frame as mine! It's like you staying up all night then going through a normal day," Karkat growled, picking up the crappily made sandwich. He tore a bite out of it before grimacing.

"What? What'd I do wrong with it this time?"

"Too much white egg paste. It's really sour and sticky."

"Got it, less mayo next time. Now are you going to pass out on the table, because if you are I'm going to put you on the couch."

"I'm not going to pass out… but the couch sounds decent…" Karkat grumbled, grabbing his plate and walking into the kitchen. He slid the sandwich into the fridge, hoping Dirk might take it later. Dave followed him in, putting his now empty plate into the sink. God he could eat quickly if he wanted to, but if he didn't want to he'd take hours to eat a sandwich that size. Karkat looked at his beaming face before smiling back slightly.

"Alright, job number two. Make sure Karkat doesn't pass out in the kitchen."

"I said I wouldn't pass out- EEE!" Karkat shrieked as Dave through the troll over his shoulder like a sack of potato. Dave laughed slightly, walking him to the small living room they had managed to make in the foyer. He gently set the shrieking alien onto the couch. Karkat was fuming until Dave ran off. He was still fuming when Dave came back and he only stopped when the blond threw Karkat's grey blanket onto his head.

"There, now we can watch TV properly. You gotta get ready for this shit."

"I- Thank you Dave… Can I choose the movie?" Karkat pleaded, looking at Dave with his much too big eyes. Dave had always noticed everything about the trolls seemed too big for them. Their ears poked out of their hair and their noses seemed too pointed for their small faces. He kinda liked it.

"Of course Kar."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave woke up feeling like he was missing something. Everything was bright as hell and his chest felt unnaturally light. He let his eyes slowly dart around the room, settling on a small troll curled up in one of the two overstuffed chairs with a pair of aviator shades perched on his nose. The troll was reading a book that was obviously not in English and he was smiling widely down at the book. Dave groaned and rolled to his side, managing to fall off the couch with a thump.

"Shit, ow."

"Dave are you dead or something?" Karkat murmured, not bothering to look up from his book. Dave just grumbled, laying on his stomach. Karkat sighed, angrily shoving a bookmark into his book before throwing it to the side, "Do you want your shades back or something?" Karkat asked, slipping said sunglasses off. Dave nodded and sat up from his spot on the floor.

"Yes please. But why were you using them anyways? I thought you got over your weird alien sun fear thing."

"Kanaya re-wrote this book light as fuck so I was using them to make out her god damn chicken scratches."

"Fine, okay. So are you just going to read that all day or are you going to actually be cool?" Dave asked, taking the sunglasses from Karkat and sliding them onto his face.

"I was planning on reading for the rest of the day, why don't you go hang with John or something?'

"That involves moving though, and I'm still pretty fucking sluggish. Just saying man, but when I wake you up you don't normally move for hours."

"Yeah, but you're fucking complaining!" Karkat growled. Yes he was normally grumpier than normal in the morning, but it actually only took him about thirty minutes to get out of bed. Dave rolled his eyes.

"I'm complaining because I'm really bored man. I mean normally I can subside this crappy feeling of pure nothing by making some sick beats or talking to someone on pesterchum, but my whole body would like nothing more than to not do that."

"Okay, okay stop talking and let me think for a goddamn second okay?" Karkat snapped before rubbing a taloned finger on his temple as if he had a migraine. Dave complied, closing his mouth. And humming slightly. Karkat rolled his eyes before putting a finger under his chin in a thought provoking way (or at least he thought so), "Why don't you get one of your stupid human games? I'll play it with you if you can explain it and it isn't too fucking complicated."

Dave thought about it for a sec before standing and sprinting over to a hall closet parallel to the living room. Karkat sat and watched him as he rummaged through the closet, pulling out a small orange cylinder.

"We're playing Jenga."

"Fine. Sit your ass down and we'll play this shit."

Dave plopped down next to Karkat's now claimed chair, in between a short coffee table and the troll's legs. He set the round box down as gently as he could on the small oak tool. Karkat looked at him confused.

"We haven't played this one, have we?" Karkat asked, Dave shook his head as he began to try to pop the top off the package. After about thirty seconds of trying to rip the top off Karkat got frustrated of waiting. A grey leg scooted Dave over so the owner of said leg could slide to the ground next to Dave. He grabbed the box from Dave's weak grip and thrusted one of his talons under the box's cap. He flung the orange cap past Dave and shoved the box into Dave's awaiting arms. Dave blinked at him in slight shock.

"Karkat what the hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Dave quickly began to build a small tower out of the wood rectangles from the box. Karkat watched him intently, still not understanding why he was doing that. He was still getting bored of Dave's boredom induced crap.

"Well get on with it!"

"Patience, Karkat. Patience."

"You were the one who was fucking bored, and now you've dragged me away from a semi-decent books about wizards and their romances."

"Oh shit man, are you reading one of Rose's weird ass fanfictions?"

"What's a fanfiction?"

"You don't want to know, and it's not important."

"Okay then… well I guess maybe I am? There hasn't been any human pailing and so far all its been is a pale turned black and a moirallegiance that turned to a red crush."

"I'm assuming that's troll speak for Harry Potter or some shit, which was not written by Rose."  
"Oh god is that what I'm reading? That trash Eridan would talk about all the time?"

"Wizard kid? Yeah, probably."

"Great… I was really enjoying it. Too bad I know it's going to turn to crap with some snake goth."

Dave shrugged and placed the last block on his pile, stepping back from his creation. Karkat stared blankly at the pile.

"Was that the game?"

"No that was me setting up the game."

"Shit. Is the game going to take that long?"

"Knowing how impatient you are, probably not," Dave said with a small smirk before generally explaining how the game worked to Karkat. The alien nodded slightly, watching as Dave took the first move, pushing the bottom-most middle block out and moving it to the top. Karkat modded slightly, doing a similar move very carefully, thinking that this was much easier than it looked. He let out a satisfactory smile, realizing he could actually win this game.

The game was going by quickly, Dave taking more daring moves and Karkat taking safer moves but more recklessly. His talons pushed against the other bricks, making him panic slightly at the back of his mind every time he took a block.

Eventually Karkat had to take a reckless move, his talons knocking over the pile over into Dave's lap. Dave yelped. Before Dave could react any farther than a mini heart attack, Karkat snickered a little under his breath. Sure, he had lost, but seeing Dave yelp like a mini woofbeast was totally worth it. Dave pouted at him before throwing the pile of block from his lap onto the table again. After that he stood up completely and walked off. Karkat sighed, thinking he had pissed off the blond again.

Sure the two really had never had roommates of the same age as them ever in their life, but that didn't stop them from trying now. Karkat was going to be edging on eight sweeps soon and he had to figure out to do this whole "mature troll" thing. The more he thought about it, he kinda did have roommates on the meteor, but even then him and Dave didn't get along very well. Dave had made fun of his writing, and drawn human penisis in a pretty in-fucking-portant book. Now it seemed different though, and he was almost worried for him now. He couldn't even remember when this switch happened, and he didn't even really care. If he could be getting flushed feelings for the stupid douce human, it didn't matter because right now it was pretty fun.

Dave came back with his god tier cape in hand, motioning for Karkat to move over a little, to which he promptly complied. Dave threw the cape down like a blanket, automatically sitting on it.

"There, now we can play again and when one of us eventually gets a shit load of blocks poured on their poor, unsuspecting lap, we won't have to manually pick the shit up," Dave said with a determined nod. Karkat figured he'd be forced to play another round of Jenga. He didn't really mind, but he was going to start getting competitive now.


	5. Chapter 5

The two spent the rest of the day playing Jenga, stopping halfway through to basically just chuck the bricks at each other. Dave had started this little war after losing for the fourth time in a row, and he was starting to get pissed off at Karkat's little smug grin. They had managed a solid few games after this before resorting to old habits, and by the time there was a knock at the door the two were basically buried from the waist down with Jenga blocks.

Karkat managed to brush himself off to get the door just before the visitor ran off. Opening their door he saw Jade bouncing on her heels.

"Hey Karkat! Is Dave here?"

"Yeah, Dave stop fucking around in the little wood blocks and come say hi."

"Little wood cubes?" Jade questioned, cocking her head to the side in utter confusion of this seemingly obvious statement.

"I was teaching him how to play Jenga and he got aggressive as shit," Dave said with a small smirk as he leaned over Karkat's shorter form. Jade laughed.

"When is he not aggressive?"

"I am right here you assholes."

"See! Proof!"

"So is that all you came for? Tormenting Karkat?" Dave asked, stepping aside to let the brunette girl in. She shook her head with a smile as she walked in.

"Nope! Not today at least, I actually came because I have some good news!"

"Lay it on me, Harley."

"Well so Jake and I were looking around at the outskirts of the desert when we saw this weird sparkly thingy, so we went to check it out."

"Naturally."

"Of course! So when we went over to the thing we saw it was a piece of metal. Apparently Jake got curious and he had your brother help him dig it out from where it was buried. Guess what it was!"

"A refrigerator holding a juggalo?" Karkat grumbled with the slightest bit of hope his friend was found. Jade frowned.

"No, it wasn't that… Sorry Karkat, it was actually a land mine of stuff from Earth before the game. For some reason it was mostly arcade games, like Whack-A-Mole or whatever. We got the mayor to make us a little dinky sign on an unoccupied can building so there's now this little arcade Jake and Dirk built to keep us from getting bored on our down time!"

Dave blinked and smiled a little.

"So is the place up and running?"

"Yep! I don't think anyone is there now though, maybe a few of the little chess guys are roaming around, but besides that yup. Dirk actually managed to get all the games on free play too, so you don't even need quarters!"

"What are quarters?" Karkat questioned, mostly to himself.

"Old Earth currency, basically what we don't have anymore. So that's awesome, Jade. You wanna head over there right now, because obviously we are killing each other with God damn Jenga bricks out of boredom."

"Oh gee, I'd really like to but I have some more exploring with Jake to do! Maybe I could meet you guys there later, but it's by the town hall if you want to go now… But you've seemed to make a really huge mess… So maybe you should clean these up first," Jade said with a knowing smile as she gazed at the newly founded Jenga ruins. Dave sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, we'll clean this up eventually. You go have fun making maps or whatever, but if you need us I'm going to smack some robot moles," Dave said with a smile. Jade giggled and nodded before walking back out and waving goodbye.

"Have fun guys!"

.

Dave began to lead Karkat towards the mayor's office. They had not cleaned the Jenga blocks and instead resorted to playing with them more. Boredom was a powerful thing and Karkat wouldn't leave the goddamn house.

"Is this it? I can't really tell… Like at all," Dave asked, looking at a stack of can houses with a cardboard sign. Karkat squinted at it, trying to make out at least one word of it.

"This is longer than a fucking movie title. How do you and your brother name things?!"

"Not in a timely manner, that's how, but no I still can't read this. Do you think Jake wrote this?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He lived on an island, so did Jade and her handwriting is like a six year old."

"That is pretty much what that looks like huh?"

"Yeah… But anyways," Dave started before swinging the door open.

The room was dark and filled with old arcade machines. One of them had the weird Alternian writing on it, making Karkat really confused. Dave looked around to see most of the games did have a broken piece or two but they were up and working. There was an old _Dance Dance Revolution_ playing shitty music in the back and there was indeed a Whack-A-Mole game next to it. He smirked.

"So what are we playing first? You seem to be an expert."

"While I did spend a lot of time in arcades after school to avoid strifes, I am no means an expert. Though that doesn't mean I'm not going to play DDR for the next hour."

"What the hell is a DDR?"

"Follow me, and you will see," Dave joked, making Karkat roll his eyes at the stupidity. He followed after Dave as he made his way to a previously seen corner with the giant as fuck machine poking out of it.

"Watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn," Dave said, hopping onto the flashing feet panels. Karkat was skeptical of the thing, noticing a second person should be able to play but not now. There was a giant hole through the second top panel. That probably wasn't safe in the slightest, but Dave seemed unfazed. The blond smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat flinched as Dave slammed his left foot on its corresponding panel. Karkat growled as Dave laughed. He was clicking around the songs that the game could still manage. He was pretty disappointed when the one song in English wouldn't play, but he should have figured it'd be pretty fucking beat up.

"Ok so what is this?"

"Like… A rhythm game played with your feet."

"Oh…?" Karkat questioned as Dave hit the final option, making a crappy Japanese pop tune start up. Karkat flinched again as the music began to blare. Dave began to hit the buttons with his feet, a face of pure concentration plastered on his features. The game was on its hardest setting and his feet were moving at lightning fast pace. Karkat watched in awe.

"Whoa," Karkat managed with his jaw hanging open. Dave grinned slightly before jumping up and landing, facing Karkat. He was still still keeping good pace while looking at Karkat.

"Like what you see, candy corn boy?"

"All I see is an alien teen with a bloated fucking ego."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dave said with a slightly disappointed look. He quickly flipped back around to the screen, hitting the last foot movement with his hand on the top panel and his feet on the left and right panels. Karkat slow clapped slightly while Dave chuckled a little.

"That was… Actually impressive."

"Thanks man, I was trying harder than usual," Dave said with a little huff. Karkat smirked back at him.

"God was that really that tiring?"

"Fuck yes, I haven't done that in years dude."

"Haha, if it didn't actually take fucking effort I would try too, but you know I'm a lazy piece of shit."

"Yes, but you're an angry piece of shit too, and even then you aren't shit. You're an alien, with sharp teeth. So if you do want to play a game too then let's harness that pure white rage."

"I'm not that angry," Karkat said with a pout. Dave stifled a laugh, making Karkat growl under his breath. Dave then broke out laughing in the middle of an abandoned arcade. Karkat screeched.

"DAVE I SWEAR TO GOG I WILL PUNT YOU SO HARD."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Karkat! Go stand by that machine next to the dance machine while a calm myself down for a sec," Dave said through a handful of wheezy breaths. Karkat compiled in a huff, sitting by a flashing machine with a few moles chasing each other on the sign.

Dave managed to pick himself up from the ground where he laid, crawling over to the machine with Karkat. The shorter boy puffed a breath that he didn't know he was holding and Dave smiled at him.

"Your mouth looks like a jelly bean and I'm bored. Teach me how to play this stupid game," Karkat said with a loud sigh. Dave just nodded and began to explain the basics of Whack-A-Mole and how it wasn't a human religion. It took a good fifteen minutes for Karkat to seem safe with the idea of playing the game. Dave hit the start up button with his foot, trying to be funny. Karkat just rolled his eyes.

"Get ready!" The machine said in a cheerful voice. Karkat grimaced while readying the mallet in his hand. A stiff plastic mole sprung up, thoroughly scaring him again. Dave slammed his hand onto the mole before grinning.

"Go Karkles! You got it!" Dave cheered, beaming from his spot. Karkat shot him a soft look, nodding slightly as another mile sprung up. He quickly smashed his foam mallet down, making other moles spring up.

Karkat managed to actually finish the game with a really high score. Dave applauded him and Karkat grinned. His grey face was flushed a candy red and his hair was disheveled. He was sweating more than Dave had been, but that didn't matter to them as they laughed with each other (plus Karkat was wearing a thick, extra large sweater, so no one could blame him). The two managed to make it a pretty fucking good time even though it was a million degrees outside and the day had started out with bubble wrap shenanigans and Karkat having a nightmare during _The Notebook._


	7. Chapter 7

The moon frosted over can town 2.0 as it hung in the lilac sky. Karkat was sitting across from Dave as he rambled on about nothing. The alien was deep in thought about his fucked quadrants.

"Hey Dave?"

"And that's- oh yeah, Karkat?"

"You're my… Bro right?"

"Yeah of course man."

"So we're moirails?"

"Those are like the bros who just platonically talk and hug a lot right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well if that's what you want man, I mean that's not how I saw this," Dave started, motioning with his hands and gesturing to him and the small alien across from him, "but I'd be down to be your feeling bro if that's what you need that from me."

"I mean I've been thinking about it, and that's not really how I saw us either, but last time I thought about this with John… Well you saw how that went. I really don't know how humans deal with reproduction and romance shit even though we made you people!" Karkat groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Dave stared at him and smirked slightly.

"Dude if you want to try dating me that's totally fine."

"Are you sure? I'd Jon going to get on your case about it?"

"Well he's going to do that either way, and I mean I've kinda wanted to… Uh troll speak-? pity you… For quite a while."

"You pity me?"

"If that means I really want to snuggle you and watch your shitty movies with you for a fucking long while, then yes I pity you."

Karkat's eyes lit up, a small smile began to creep into his face. He stood up from his side of the table with a large grin, pouncing over to Dave and hugging him tightly.

"That's the best thing I've heard out of your stupid hipster mouth," Karkat mumbled into Dave's chest, still smiling. Dave laughed slightly, picking up the smaller boy so they were eye to eye.

"And you're the best thing to come out of that stupid game, man," Dave said with a smile, "but would you let me kiss you with this stupid hipster mouth?"

"Of course you dork," Karkat muttered quietly. Dave smiled and pecked his nose. Karkat frowned, "no I thought you meant a real kiss."

"Well I mean it was a kiss but what you consider re-"

"OKAY OKAY, no more talking," Karkat shouted, kissing him on the lips. Dave smirked into it, and even if he didn't last that long Dave fully enjoyed it. He set Karkat down again with a large grin, which Karkat fully returned until the front door was kicked open.

"Dirk's home," Dave stated.

"Am I interrupting something by walking into my own house?" Dirk asked nonchalantly, walking to the fridge and grabbing the sandwich from earlier and an orange soda, "didn't think so. Now go along with your business, just don't be loud because I'm going to be in my room."

Karkat sighed.

"Wanna watch _Fresh Prince of Bel Air_?"

"Fuck yes."


	8. Extended Ending

Dirk walked into the living room, dreading what he might see. Luckily all he did see was a large grey lump on the couch as the fresh prince of bel air theme blared on the television.

"Bro?" Dirk questioned, making the grey lump shift. A blonde head burst out of an opening, revealing that he was trapped inside a very large grey and white sweater with the cancer symbol on the front. Dave nodded.

"Sup?"

"Where'd Karkat go?" Dirk questioned again, making the sweater shift again as a smaller grey face popped out of the same turtleneck-neck hole. Dirk took a few steps back.

"How the fuck are you two fitting in that?!"

"Karkat is like… Really tiny and I can use my mutant clinging skills to fold up smaller than a god damn squiddle if I wanted to, that's how," Dave dead panned, receiving a nod from Karkat, as to indicate he was rambling the truth.

"Oh my god are you cuddling a shirtless alien in his shirt, man?"

"Possibly."

"Get a room, I was going to have Roxy over, and I don't want her seeing my big/little bro thing and his stupid, alien, cat boyfriend, crab thing making out on my couch."

"Excuse you Strider, but we own this house… because the Mayor gave it to us."

"Yes but I bought the couch," Dirk sighed, fixing his shades. Karkat growled and Dave groaned.

"Fine, honestly I don't need to be fawned over by a Lalonde right now anyways," Dave sighed louder, shoving his feet through the bottom of the sweater, revealing a pair of record scratched boxers.

"This is getting worse and worse by the second," Dirk sighed, rubbing his temples. Dave managed to stand up, and began to carry Karkat towards the cleaner room. Karkat's smaller form seemed to wriggle around slightly in the chest of the sweater. His head rolled to face Dirk as he mockingly stuck his tongue out at the other blonde. Dirk rolled his eyes. This was going to be annoying.


End file.
